Peeping Tom
Peeping Tom is a new drinkable Plasmid featured in ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 2. This Plasmid allows Elizabeth to turn completely invisible, allowing her to sneak past enemies, as well as stealthily eliminating them. This Plasmid also has an "X-ray" feature, which allows Elizabeth to detect nearby enemies and objects through walls if she is standing still. When the Plasmid is cast, Elizabeth will be able to see the outlines of enemies through walls, she can also see pick-up items and usable objects (e.g. vents, grappling hooks). Enemies appear in different colors depending on their alert status, white means the enemy isn't aware of you, yellow means the enemy is aware of your presence and is trying to find you, and red means the enemy is engaged in combat. They can also appear red when fighting with other enemies (e.g. Big Daddy fighting splicers). Pick-up items appear blue, and usable items appear pink. The "X-ray" vision will remain until Elizabeth moves. Charging the Plasmid will cause the player to become invisible until the charge is released, as well as allowing the "X-ray" vision to remain in use while Elizabeth is moving. There are two upgrades for the plasmid, one removes the EVE cost to use "X-ray" vision and the other removes the EVE cost to use invisibility whilst standing still. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2 A bottle of Peeping Tom can be found in the peep show room of Cupid's Arrow. Strategies *While remaining invisible, you can melee attack an enemy face on as long as they're not attacking you. *You can go invisible while being attacked, and enemies (except a Big Daddy) will stop attacking you (although they remain red on "X-ray" vision for a short while after). However, some enemies will walk to your location, and when they push you, this can cause the invisibility to drop. *While invisible, there is no noise from walking over water or glass *You can reload your weapon, change weapons or Plasmids without breaking invisibility *Houdini Splicers are immune to the X-ray vision aspect of the Peeping Tom Plasmid while invisible. *If you travel to the Manta Ray Lounge and pick up the Peeping Cloak Mod which allows you to remain invisible without draining EVE (while remaining still), you can effectively use the ability to see through walls for free as well. By holding the Plasmid until you turn invisible and then releasing after you do so, you effectively gain a "free use" of Peeping Tom's abilities, effectively rendering the other Plasmid upgrade useless. *Sometimes enemies will become hostile if they walk on the invisible player, but they will not attack. Gallery PeepingTom.png|''Peeping Tom Bottle.'' peep.jpg|''Elizabeth uses Peeping Tom.'' Peepvent.jpg|''Elizabeth sees through walls.'' peepmens.png Peepo.jpg|''Peeping Cloak Mod upgrade, found in the Manta Ray Lounge.'' !tumblr n1mykzmchd1jnjqdqlkxo4 1280.jpg|''Advertising poster, made by Robb Waters.'' peepingdressroom.jpg|''A picture from the training video.'' !tumblr n1mykzmchgvgnbd1qdqlkxo1 12802.jpg|''Concept art for the bottle.'' Video Behind the Scenes *This Plasmid obtains its name from Peeping Tom from the tale of Lady Godiva. *This is the only new Plasmid (Ironsides is technically a Columbian Vigor) that has a unique narration in the video (Old Man Winter reuses Winter Blast's). *Its functionality seems to be derived from X-ray or gamma radiation as Lead-lined walls may block its ability. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Plasmids Category:Plasmids